Barrier
by ShangWildcat
Summary: Tasha finds herself in Middle Earth, there to find her kindred, unite the races of ME, and defeat a turned spirit. All in a days work. Right? Major re-write when i get around to it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: maybe a Mary sue.if you don't like this story or cant understand it well, don't continue reading it. Please R&R.  
**  
**Disclaimer: I own Tasha, her mother and the plot of the story. Other than that I own nothing!  
**  
**Chapter One**  
  
Tasha's eyes filled with tears at her mother's words. She turned around abruptly and raced up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her (which is pretty fast because she was the state champion for sprints, of all lengths). Reaching her room, she looked at the door, which slammed shut and locked, apparently by itself.  
  
'If I can't even voice my opinion anymore, I won't talk at all again.' Needing to calm herself, Tasha sat on the floor and started to breathe calmly, visualizing a protective shield of magic around her. Downstairs, her mothers yelling sounded up the stairs, but fell on deaf ears. The sound couldn't penetrate the barrier.  
  
Unaware of time, Tasha sat there for hours on end, reaching through the night into the early dawn. She would have been happy to sit there forever, free of thoughts and memories, if a disturbing feeling had not reached her mind. Although it was of discomfort, the voice that had entered her mind was of a calming nature. Tasha could not help but immediately feel reassured by this new voice.  
  
Curious of who had managed to penetrate her barrier, Tasha opened her mind further, allowing herself to distinguish the softly muttered words. Although they were of a different language that she knew she had never heard of before, the words made perfect sense to her.  
  
'Come my friend Come home You do not belong there Come home my friend'  
  
Along with the words came a visual image of a forest full of trees, full of spirits. She felt calm in these woods and allowed herself to explore the magic place in her mind. After her minds eye had dwelt in the woods, she came upon a small clearing. Tasha felt a presence of spirituality held within the trees surrounding the glen, and without thinking, willed herself there. She sensed her physical body disappearing into the warp of time and space, and saw herself re-emerge out of thin air in the clearing, her barrier still surrounding her. Tasha's sub-conscious mind motioned forward towards her being and merged with herself, forcing her to snap out of the calming world she was in.  
  
Opening her eyes, Tasha realised that she was infact in the place she had imagined. While this would come as a shock to others, Tasha was merely dazzled by the glen around her. After wandering around the clearing, Tasha once again sat and built up her barrier, clearing her mind of thoughts, including her mother's frightened face as she managed to climb through the window into tasha's room and realised she was no longer there.  
  
**A/N:** **remember that the door was locked, incase you were wondering why her mum was climbing through the window. Sorry about the length. The following chapters will be longer. Please R&R.  
**  
**LOTR characters will be coming into the next chapter .**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: if you hadn't noticed in the last chapter, that Tasha was magic, well she is. But not like gandalf or anything, she has a completely different kind of magic. Anyway, please R&R. the first part of this chapter will be in Legolas and aragorn's point of views. BTW, this is set just before the war of the ring.  
  
Disclaimer: im not going to bother with this anymore unless I add a new person, which probably won't happen. Well, Tasha and her mum are mine. That is all.  
  
Chapter Two**  
  
Legolas stood, sensing a new presence somewhere nearby, something unfamiliar to him. He glanced towards Aragorn who had also stopped what he was doing and was making his way towards Legolas. Abandoning their camp, the two grabbed their weapons and silently and stealthily made their way towards where they believed the presence was coming from.  
  
Coming through the trees, the two saw a young girl, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the clearing. Without a word being said, they split and went either side of her. She seemed oblivious to the elf and man on either side of her, so the girl remained in her trance like state, eyes closed.  
  
Still feeling her power, the two mistook it for evil and Legolas shot an arrow towards her, aiming for her hands, trying to harm her but not permantely. The arrow shot forward in a flash, but metres away from her, it rebounded, heading back and missing his leg by inches, as if it had hit a barrier.  
  
They were even more startled when her eyes fluttered open and she stood, looking towards Legolas. She held out her hand and legolas's bow and almost full quiver flew forward, landing at her feet. Her hand still remained in that position as a dagger emerged from each boot and also came to join the bow and arrows.  
  
While Legolas looked on in complete surprise, she turned towards Aragorn and took his weapons the same way. Aragorn considered attacking her weaponless, but remembered the barrier and refrained from doing so. Once both elf and man were disarmed, the strange girl started motioning for the two to sit.  
  
Afraid of what she could do, they both hesitantly sat, their eyes glued on her.  
  
"Who are you?" Aragorn broke the silence  
  
She merely shrugged and started to toy about with the bow and quiver. Legolas dove forward to retrieve them but before he had even moved a metre, he found himself hanging upside down in mid air. Again Aragorn found himself to be the one full of conversation.  
  
"Come with us to visit Elrond" he suggested, sure that the high elf could figure out this strange girl as it was dangerous for her to be wandering around, mainly for people who ran into her.  
  
Again she shrugged. Then, standing she turned towards Aragorn and arranged all the weapons upon various places of her clothing. They stood in silence for a moment before Aragorn pointed behind her towards Legolas. She turned around and motioned downwards with her hand, slowly at first, but getting quicker towards the ground, causing Legolas to hit hard, but not hard enough to cause anything other than a few bruises.  
  
Smirking, she turned back to Aragorn and held out her hand, telling him to show the way. Aragorn stood, turned and started walking into the trees with the girl following behind. He glanced back, only to see a smug looking girl, followed by a scowling elf who looked poised to strike at any moment.

* * *

Tasha followed the man and grinned inwardly when she felt the scowl that was being directed at her from behind. Her thoughts turned to her mother, and she wondered how she would be taking it, losing first her husband to another woman and then her daughter when she disappeared. Tasha considered trying to contact her, but decided against it for the moment because of the way her mother had yelled at her, about a seemingly small issue. For the mean time, she would just indulge on annoying the two men who had found her. (Tasha doesn't know about Legolas being an elf yet.)  
  
Once they reached another clearing, smaller than the one Tasha had appeared in, Aragorn stooped to pick up some bags that resided by a small pile of ash, what had recently been a fire. Then he turned towards Tasha, contemplating how to retrieve their belongings.  
  
"Could we have our weapons returned to us now?" half begging.  
  
Tasha pretended to looked thoughtful.  
  
"We won't harm you" came a voice from behind. "Although I'd like to" Legolas muttered under his breath.  
  
Tasha laughed inwardly, imagining them trying to hurt her. Eventually, Tasha removed the weapons and made them float towards their owners. Even though they had seen her do this before, the sight of weapons floating slightly scared the two men. A gust of wind blew, making legolas's hair fly backwards. Tasha noticed the pointy ears and raised her brow in question.  
  
"He's an elf," said Aragorn from behind as if this were common knowledge, which it infact was.  
  
Tasha nodded, thinking that these guys were nuts before turning back to Aragorn, waiting.  
  
Aragorn threw a bag towards Legolas, which would have gone by Tasha's head if her hand hadn't shot out to catch it. The elf and man looked on in surprise. Only elves had reflexes that quick. Tasha studied the bag, because it was quite different from her backpack. Only then did she realise that none of her belongings were with her.  
  
'Shit' she cursed in her mind before, without looking, throwing the bag over her shoulder to Legolas, which landed in his hands.  
  
After the two men had retrieved all of their belongings from various branches of trees, the three set off again, only stopping every once in a while to listen for orcs. When just past halfway to rivendell, Tasha stopped and raised a hand to her ear. Legolas listened and heard a faint stirring of leaves to their far right. He wondered how she had heard it before himself, but reached for an arrow from his quiver. Before his hand even got there, he and Aragorn were flying towards two trees. They landed in the top branches of the trees and were somehow surrounded by them, restricting any movement.  
  
Then, to their utter surprise, the girl grinned and screamed at the top of her lungs, causing the footsteps of the orcs to race forward, through the trees, coming closer.  
  
**A/N: in case you haven't noticed, Tasha is a bit of a show off, which only makes the two guys more aggravated. Please R&R. She is psychokinetically powerful(mind power) and can move things with her mind. If you are wondering why, it will be explained later on in the story.  
**  
**-Vordaewen**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: its pretty obvious what I own and what I don't.  
  
Saber Apricot: How she falls into ME is like a Mary-sue, but she isn't perfect, and she doesn't fall in love with one of the characters. The magic power thing is just my imagination running wild but hey, i'm allowed to do that. That's the point of this site right?  
  
Chapter Three**  
  
Aragorn struggled to free himself of the bonds that were holding him, but to no avail. Branches clouded his vision, so he could no longer see Legolas. But the shock came from the girls scream, rather than the branches. He could hear the orcs coming closer and he wondered if she could defeat that many orcs weaponless.  
  
Suddenly, about 50 orcs burst through the trees, coming from all around, surrounding her. Malicious grins spread over their faces. The girl's face turned into one of mock fear, (although the orcs couldn't tell the difference and mistook it for real fear). They edged in closer, making the circle tighter. When they were about one metre away from her on all sides, she smiled and waved.  
  
Her cockiness made them race forward, swords ready, to kill her. But before they reached her, she raised her hands to the sky, and orcs flew upwards, reaching the top of the trees, before crashing back down to the ground. While this bought her some time, she once again summoned the two daggers from legolas's shoes.  
  
Aragorn saw this and wondered if this maiden knew how to fight. He watched her as she magically raised the daggers in the air, poised to strike.  
  
Tasha motioned forwards with her hands, making the blades fly forward, burying themselves in the chest of two orcs. Some looked on in surprise while some jumped at her from behind. The blades removed themselves from the orcs and flew past her ears, hitting the orcs who had tried to attack her from behind. This continued on until only one orc was left. Tasha raised her eyebrows in question as the daggers hovered in the air beside her.  
  
Instead of turning and fleeing into the trees, as was expected, the orc readied itself for battle. Tasha grabbed one of the daggers and turned to the orc. She then threw it towards him. He jumped aside and the blade missed its original aim, instead burying itself into his leg. As he was yanking it out, the other blade hit the original mark, his gut. Blood pouring from his wounds, he stood, ready to attack Tasha, who had no more weapons left. He hadn't even moved when an elvish arrow buried itself in his forehead.  
  
Legolas jumped down from his tree, (his bonds were loosened when Tasha was concentrating on the daggers) and grabbed his blades, wiped them on the grass, and put them back into his boots. Tasha walked over to the tree, which held Aragorn and placed her hand on the trunk. The branches moved and Aragorn came tumbling out.  
  
"What do you think you were doing!"  
  
Tasha didn't reply, instead, she put her hand on his shoulder and whispered in her mind.  
  
'Im Tasha, and I just saved your sorry little butt.'  
  
Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise as he heard her voice (well what he thought was her voice) without her lips moving. Legolas looked on in surprise as Aragorn looked like he was going to pop at any moment. Noticing this, Tasha removed her hand, and leant against the tree, making it clear that she wanted to be moving on. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**  
  
While Legolas walked a fair way behind Tasha, (Aragorn had told him her name) because he was wary of her, Aragorn strolled side by side with her, figuring that this powerful girl would be an incredible ally, but a dangerous enemy. He was trying to make general conversation, but she had not uttered a word since the telepathy talk from a few hours ago.  
  
The sun had started to set when Legolas informed the others that they were nearing rivendell, but they would not make it there tonight. While Legolas and Aragorn set up camp in the denser woods, Tasha wandered off, leaving them curious to where she was heading.  
  
After starting a fire, the two ate some of their Lembas bread and sat down to eat. Soon afterwards, Aragorn broke the silence.  
  
"Im going to go look for her"  
  
"She's powerful enough to look after herself" replied Legolas, looking away so that Aragorn did not notice the hatred that flashed across his normally blank face. He noticed it anyway.  
  
"Why do you despise her?"  
  
Legolas scoffed. "You would also despise her is you had been flying above the ground."  
  
Aragorn chuckled "still im going to look"  
  
'No need' came a soft whisper from his mind  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
Legolas nodded, puzzled by the voice.  
  
'Up' came the whisper again  
  
As Legolas and Aragorn looked up, they saw Tasha, hanging upside down from the outstretched branches. She flipped down, landing on her feet as the guys gawked at her. Giggling, she walked back to the tree she had come from and climbed it again, finding a comfortable position before dozing off to sleep.

* * *

Tasha awoke, glancing around to the east, where the sun had already risen. The guys had already packed up and where sitting by their packs, chatting. Being her usual self, Tasha decided to annoy them even further.  
  
Concentrating, she made their packs float into the air and fall on their owner's heads. Both men stared at the tree where she had slept last night, but not a rustle was heard. Tasha landed with a thud behind them, her brown hair already tied up in a ponytail. She glared at them with emerald eyes, dancing in laughter.  
  
They stood and started leading the way to rivendell, with Tasha following about ten metres behind, admiring the scenery. Once again, her thoughts turned to her mother, and she decided to try and contact her tonight. Tasha wasn't a person who held grudges for too long.  
  
While Tasha was preoccupied for ages by her new surroundings, Legolas and Aragorn had long ago run out of conversation. Legolas eventually grew tired of the awkward silence and started to walk backwards, facing Tasha.  
  
"Could you please say something?"  
  
She kept walking, looking towards the ground near legolas.  
  
"If you don't say something soon, we'll leave you behind" He threatened.  
  
Although Tasha could take care of herself, she disliked the idea of being out here alone. So she decided to say something.  
  
"Look out" she warned, a split second too late.  
  
Legolas was startled that his threat had worked, when he didn't realise the protruding root from the ground and he tripped over it. Tasha giggled and walked past him to Aragorn where she could see the gates of Rivendell. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As they neared the civilisation, Legolas still scowling at Tasha but her ignoring him, she started to take notice of her surroundings. Trees grew on both sides of the path, reaching up to the sky. Strangely, none were growing on the road. Upon reaching the gate, the elves on guard immediately raised their bows threateningly. Tasha sidestepped until Aragorn stood between her and the guards. A slight sound in the trees to her left and right caught her attention. Placing her hand on aragorn's shoulder, she mind spoke to him.

"There are elves to our left and right. They are suspicious of me. They don't like me."

Then, surprising everyone there, she disappeared.

A laugh erupted from the sky. Tasha floated above the gathering. Aragorn believed she was back to her other self. On one hand, she was a quiet, calm girl, who needed protecting, though other times she was a strong willed woman with no faults and great power. Six elves, including the two guards started to shoot at her.

She disappeared, reappearing behind Legolas. She unsheathed one of his blades before she was gone again. Then, one by one, she appeared behind the elves and smartly rapped them on the temple hard enough to knock them out. When she returned the knife to Legolas, they and Aragorn were the only ones left standing. Everyone else lay on the floor, unconscious. When Legolas had possession of his weapon, he glanced between it and Tasha for a moment before using his elven reflexes, hitting her on the head as she had done to the guards. Tasha's world went black as she crumpled to the ground.

Lord Elrond of Rivendell strode down the hall purposefully towards the rooms where his fallen guards were residing. Entering the first room, he checked on its occupant. Despite himself, he was impressed by this strange girls fighting technique. She had hit them hard enough so that they were out for several hours but no permanent damage was done. He had also heard from her companions at the time that they had no idea they would come across a girl who could disappear at will and fly.

Making sure that the guard would be comfortable when he awoke, he similarly checked the others before heading to the opposite end of the hall where Aragorn and Legolas were watching over their strange new visitor. When he had allowed the two to check out the surrounding woods for anything dangerous he was not expecting them to return with a magically adept warrior. A female at that.

When he opened the door and entered the room, he was unusually surprised by what he saw. Legolas, usually a reserved elf, was rolling on the floor laughing while Aragorn was trying to comfort Tasha who was yelling obscenities at him. He reached out towards her and, in a moment of silence, she too reached out. As their fingers met it looked as if she sent some sort of shock through him. Aragorn went scrambling back across the room and Legolas, who had managed at last to breathe, burst out laughing once again. Elrond found himself letting out a slight chuckle at the spectacle before him. That was when the girl took notice of him. Keeping a wary eye on Aragorn and rolling her eyes at Legolas, she crept towards him. Aragorn looked as if he was going to interfere, but a slight shake of the lord's head and he desisted. When she reached Elrond, she put his face between her hands and looked deep into his eyes. Not sure what was happening, he maintained eye contact. Then she let out a relieved laugh and threw herself at him, hugging him fiercely.

Tasha held onto Elrond, not letting go for fear of him going away. Tasha sensed a kindred spirit in this tall, regal looking, yet unknown man, though she was still unsure of what precise area he was involved in. She knew he had no idea who she was and what she was doing so she released him and pulled him inside the room, forcefully pushing him into the nearest chair. Then she grabbed legolas's feet and dragged him out of the room, dumping him unceremoniously on the floor in the middle of the hall. Then she headed back inside, ready to do the same to Aragorn. He, knowing what she wanted, held his hands up in defeat and calmly walked past her and out into the hall towards Legolas who was now standing and brushing non existent dirt off his clothes.

Tasha then shut the door in their faces before turning back to talk to Lord Elrond. He just sat there looking at her curiously. Sighing, she sat on the end of the bed and inhaled deeply. After a moment, as it looked like she wasn't going to say anything, Elrond spoke.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, Um what do you know about kindred spirits?"

"I know that it is someone who you feel extremely close to."

"Partially, but I'm talking about a different type. If one of these people die, their power is transferred to the spirit who is closest to them out of all their kindred. As far as I know, there are circles of kindred, one of which I am connected to. All circles include five members with different elements and specific powers. In my wheel, there is Telekinesis, based on Electricity, which is obviously me. There is also Healing based on earth, influence based on fire, flight based on atmosphere and power based on void, which in other words is nothing. This is a sort of connector between all of them. My dad, David was atmosphere, but when he died it was passed on to me so I can now control the atmosphere, making me able to fly. I think you are Earth, but I can only know a kindred when I actually see them."

"How do you know all this?"

"Call it instinct, intuition or any other word you can come up with the same meaning."

Elrond nodded gravely, pondering these thoughts.

"I'd should allow you to rest now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Tasha replied as Elrond walked out of the door, closing it behind him. Moment's later Tasha fell backwards onto the bed and lay there, deep in thought until drifting off to sleep.


End file.
